List of all articles
This page includes all articles featured in Shimuri-Series Wikis, which could be interesting for visitors. There may be more pages, which aren't listed here. ---- }}}} Here is a helpful legend for the following content: ✔ = This article was successfully completed! ✖ = This article isn't existing yet! ♨ = This article is partly completed. ★ = This article was a Featured Article. ✩ = This article will soon be a Featured Article. ☉ = This article is planned to be created soon. ❀ = This article will be developed over time. ---- }}}} } *Shimuri's Kim Possible - Special Edition Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-ness Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki (Main Page) *Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Wiki (Main Page) *PWD Wiki (Main Page) *Moaning Musume. - The Idol Parody (Main Page) *»Butterfly« Wiki (Main Page) } *Shimuri's Kim Possible - Special Edition Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-ness Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki (Main Page) *Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Wiki (Main Page) *PWD Wiki (Main Page) *Moaning Musume. - The Idol Parody (Main Page) *»Butterfly« Wiki (Main Page) ---- WTFn }}}} Characters= 25px *Âsuto Asuka *Âsuto Fuji Noâ *Âsuto Noâ *Âsuto Minzi Asuka *Âsuto Suteven *Aimai Minka *Aimai Sutera ---- 25px *Beidiru Chaneru *Bēreru Risa *Bēreru Risa Katarina *Bihe Timu *Burokkuhofu Rouisa ---- 25px *Chibi Katorin Furanjisuka *Chibi-Kurīku Katarina *Chiminiero Furanchesuka *Chokorēto Sukai ---- 25px *Danekku Rafaeru *Deru Arumin *Desudemondi Diamondi ♨✩ *Desudemondi Maria *Doitsuman Raura ---- 25px ---- 25px *Fuberu Annika *Fuberu Chesshika *Fuberu Yôanna *Furanku Bierun ---- 25px *Gugeruyamaeru Mariusu *Gorihhi Oigen ---- 25px *Hinto Darurin ---- 25px *Ichiban Sakura *Idonku Insanitî ---- 25px *Jindî Minako ---- 25px *Katsuyuki Kyû *Keiken'na-Kokoro Merina *Kosutantino Mariaruana ---- 25px ---- 25px *Majorin Everin *Mayabe Yase *Minako Tomoko ♨ ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Pîruru Shaiennu Ienniferu Miruta ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Sonsho Endivie *Sutābakkusu Mio ---- 25px *Turuneru Rinda ---- 25px *Uchihiro Nanaka *Usato Tora *Usato Totori ♨ *Usato Totoro ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Yaguchi In In *Yanase Tsu *Yukina Rin ---- 25px |-| Seasons= *1. Hontō no jinsei *2. WTF?!-nesu Shima *3. Ta no sutōrī *4. Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī *5. Ta no ekusutora sutōrī |-| Stories (Volumes)= *1.1. The beginning of an end *1.2. *1.3. *1.4. *1.5. *1.6. *1.7. *1.8. *1.9. *1.10. La mia vacanca estiva in Italia ---- *2.1. *2.2. *2.3. ---- *3.1. *3.2. *3.3. *3.4. *3.5. *3.6. *3.7. *3.8. *3.9. *3.10. ---- *4.1. *4.2. *4.3. ---- *5.1. *5.2. *5.3. |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= * * * * * * * * |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * WTF?!-ness ---- KPSE }}}} Characters= 25px Adrena Lynn ---- 25px * ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Go Drego Go Fanigo Go Shego ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Lipsky Drew Theodore Paul Load Leonardo Load Monique Load Wade Load Wendy ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Possible Ann Possible Candy Possible James Possible Jim Possible Kimberly Possible Sandy Possible Tim Possible-Stoppable John Possible-Stoppable Robert Possible-Stoppable Saily Possible-Stoppable Samantha Possible-Stoppable Sam Possible-Stoppable Terrmantha Santa-Maria ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Stoppable Ron Stoppable Hana ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px |-| Seasons/Stories (Volumes)= 1. Bronze Edition 2. Silver Edition 3. Gold Edition 4. Platinum Edition |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * Kim Possible ---- WTFLON }}}} Characters= 25px *Almephisto Lafea *Almephisto Marek *Ayac Desire ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Guy Spooky ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Jerashî Hentai ---- 25px ---- 25px *Lang Louise *Lang-Rockstone Rose *Legende Tristan *Lent Excel *Lent Excellent ---- 25px ---- 25px *Neko Mercedes *Neko Nikoban ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Rockstone Angel ---- 25px ---- 25px *Tomb Anastacia *Tomb Helen *Tomb Lukas *Tomb Margret *Tomb Teresa *Tomb-Ayac Derek ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px *Hr. |-| Family-Stories = |-| Stories (Machinima) = * Believe me * Aschenblödlich |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= link=http://wtflon-sims.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:_Sims-Profile| Gallery: Sims-Profile |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * WTF?!-lon Sims ---- SETS }}}} Characters= 25px Adrena Lynn ---- 25px * ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Go Drego Go Fanigo Go Shego ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Lipsky Drew Theodore Paul Load Leonardo Load Monique Load Wade Load Wendy ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Possible Ann Possible Candy Possible James Possible Jim Possible Kimberly Possible Sandy Possible Tim Possible-Stoppable John Possible-Stoppable Robert Possible-Stoppable Saily Possible-Stoppable Samantha Possible-Stoppable Sam Possible-Stoppable Terrmantha Santa-Maria ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Stoppable Ron Stoppable Hana ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px |-| Seasons/Stories (Volumes)= 1. Bronze Edition 2. Silver Edition 3. Gold Edition 4. Platinum Edition |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * Kim Possible ---- PWD }}}} Characters= 25px Adrena Lynn ---- 25px * ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Go Drego Go Fanigo Go Shego ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Lipsky Drew Theodore Paul Load Leonardo Load Monique Load Wade Load Wendy ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Possible Ann Possible Candy Possible James Possible Jim Possible Kimberly Possible Sandy Possible Tim Possible-Stoppable John Possible-Stoppable Robert Possible-Stoppable Saily Possible-Stoppable Samantha Possible-Stoppable Sam Possible-Stoppable Terrmantha Santa-Maria ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Stoppable Ron Stoppable Hana ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px |-| Seasons/Stories (Volumes)= 1. Bronze Edition 2. Silver Edition 3. Gold Edition 4. Platinum Edition |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * Kim Possible ---- MMTIP }}}} Characters= 25px Adrena Lynn ---- 25px * ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Go Drego Go Fanigo Go Shego ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Lipsky Drew Theodore Paul Load Leonardo Load Monique Load Wade Load Wendy ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Possible Ann Possible Candy Possible James Possible Jim Possible Kimberly Possible Sandy Possible Tim Possible-Stoppable John Possible-Stoppable Robert Possible-Stoppable Saily Possible-Stoppable Samantha Possible-Stoppable Sam Possible-Stoppable Terrmantha Santa-Maria ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px Stoppable Ron Stoppable Hana ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px ---- 25px |-| Seasons/Stories (Volumes)= 1. tba |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * Kim Possible ---- BUTT }}}} Characters= 25px *Aimai Minka *Akaharu Ringo ---- 25px *Burawunu Kofî *Burekku Baito *Burekku Durakuruna *Burekku Kuro *Burekku Meido *Burekku Samā *Burekku Tetsuya *Burū Massara ---- 25px *Desudemondi Diamondi Diavoro *Doriamukacheru Seinaru Tenshi ---- 25px *Gurîn Aoi *Gurîn Midori *Gurîn Rin ---- 25px *Hani Jero ---- 25px *Jindî Minako ---- 25px *Kîro Natsu ---- 25px *Manatsu Kyarafuru ---- 25px *Neibiburū Burū ---- 25px *Orenji Sorairo ---- 25px *Pînku Varentino *Puruperu Vioretto ---- 25px *Rizonanto Daruku ---- 25px *Sonsho Endivie *Sonsho Kābankuru *Sutābakkusu Mia *Sutābakkusu Mio *Suzuki Hitsuji ---- 25px *Turukise Aoi *Turukise Woteru ---- 25px *Waito Raito *Waito Shiro ---- 25px *Yasashi Pein *Yūfukuna Chi *Yūfukuna Kan |-| Seasons/Stories (Volumes)= 25px 1. Green, Black & Blue - take the colours in the sky! 25px 1. Volume 1: Black 2. Volume 2: Blue 3. Volume 3: Green |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * Shimuri-Series * Butterfly ---- Other Pages }}}} Descriptions (Definitions)= *link=TBA TBA ✔ *link=Featured Article Featured Article ✔ |-| Templates= *Hints ( Hinweistemplates German ) ✔ *Links (German article) ✔ ---- Featured Article *Template: Featured Article Type 0 Mixed Appearence ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 1 KPSE Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 2 WTF?!-nic Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 3 WTF?!-lon Sims Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 4 Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 5 PWD Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 6 MMTIP Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 7 Butterfly Version ✔ ---- Character Templates *Template: Character Template (German) ✔ *How to let them look: Character pages (English) ✔ for copy & paste, it has to be changed and is just an example for a simple standard character page ---- Special-Shimuri-Series-Bar Templates *Template: SSS-Bar-KPSE *Template: SSS-Bar-WTF?!-ness *Template: SSS-Bar-WTF?!-lon Sims *Template: SSS-Bar-SETS *Template: SSS-Bar-PWD *Template: SSS-Bar-Moaning Musume. *Template: SSS-Bar-Butterfly |-| Categories= *Datei:Flagengland.gif Categories ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif ✔ ---- |-| More pages= *Datei:Flagengland.gif (Shi Series) Height-Guide *Datei:Flagengland.gif Gallery:Traits *Colours ( German article ) (Color-Codes) *link=Calendar Calendar *Datei:Flagengland.gif List of Butterfly-Characters |-| Help pages= ---- 5.help pages *Datei:Flagengland.gif How to let them look: Character pages ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Character rankings ✔ |-| Homepages & other external links= ---- |-| ---- Kategorie:List